


Tarde de café

by Elewenfm



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Challenges, Drama, Gen, Hardy, Miller - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardy queda con Ellie en una cafetería unos meses después de los acontecimientos transcurridos en Broadchurch. Ambos intentan rehacer sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde de café

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Posibles spoilers de la serie.  
> Por una vez creo que me he saltado las normas e ido un poco más allá, pero es que son tan adorables. El romance se palpa y además es una historia realista, géneros a los que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar normalmente en lo que escribo. 
> 
> No hay intenciones de escribir una continuación, solo me apetecía escribir un relato de lo que me gustaría que sucediera después del último capítulo.
> 
> Beteado por: Lya y WalloGirl

Hardy había quedado para hablar con Ellie en la cafetería, estaba lloviendo a cántaros pero llegó puntual a la cita.

—Un café solo, por favor y…—comezó a pedir Alec a la camarera.

—Un té y una porción de tarta de queso, gracias—prosiguió Ellie sonriendo.

La camarera le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Enseguida estará aquí.

Después se quedaron solos para poder conversar con tranquilidad. Ellie estaba agobiada por todo el papeleo que había tenido que hacer durante los últimos meses y porque solo su hermana le echaba una mano con los niños de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo está Tom?—quiso saber Alec.

—Bien, mejor, creo. Parece que la terapia está funcionando, para él es muy complicado…—contestó Ellie con la voz quebrada, hablar de su todavía esposo era más duro de lo que pretendía aparentar tras su expresión afable.

—Tu también deberías ir al psicólogo—recomendó Alec—quiero decir, pienso que te hará bien.

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero mientras tanto el trabajo me mantiene la mente ocupada, es lo mejor—aseguró Ellie—tu también deberías ir al médico, por cierto.

Las bebidas y la porción de tarta llegaron entonces.

—Estoy bien, sigo mi tratamiento—argumentó él frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu hija? ¿Conseguiste hablar con ella?—preguntó Ellie sin saber si se estaba metiendo en un asunto espinoso.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

—Solo conseguí verla a la salida del instituto, nada más.

—Ya veo, imagino que con el tiempo recapacitará—prosiguió Ellie intentando animarle—creí que te que te quedarías en Sandbrooks—dijo luego.

—Sí, esa era mi intención, pero luego pensé en lo que dejé aquí—explicó Hardy—aún mantengo mí puesto en la comisaria y bueno…pensé que quizá necesitarías que alguien más que te ayudara con los niños—comenzó a decir—¡oh! Mierda, sueno ridículo.

Ellie se sorprendió durante unos instantes, no estaba segura de haber comprendido lo que le estaba ofreciendo. No iba a negar que le venía bien un apoyo, se ruborizó, se volvió a sentir una adolescente.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras—concluyó ella.

—Estupendo, entonces quedamos así—prosiguió Alec, en fondo se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo por no ser más directo, aunque era situación delicada para ambos a fin de cuentas.

No quería ser grosero, ni dar a entender cosas que no eran, Ellie era la única mujer que le había soportado en mucho tiempo y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Ambos continuaron conversando un largo rato sobre temas más triviales mientras terminaban sus bebidas. El humor de Alec se había relajado bastante desde que resolvió el caso Latimer, no obstante seguía siendo un maniático y un despreocupado por su aspecto físico, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, después de todo.

Ellie por su parte se notaba más desmejorada, había sufrido mucho y aún le quedaba un largo camino, esperaba ansiosa que le llegaran los papeles del divorcio y todavía tenía que declarar como testigo en el juicio, eso le dolía más, puesto que no tenía ninguna prueba para que el peso de la justicia cayera sobre Joe.

Necesitaba un respiro, tomar aire fresco y Alec estaba allí ofreciendo su hombro. Nunca se había fijado en él de esa forma, solo había tenido ojos para el bastardo de su marido, sin embargo, pensó que estaría bien reiniciar su vida, se lo merecía, ambos se lo merecían.

Al salir a la calle seguía lloviendo y Ellie abrió su paraguas, Alec llevaba un cortaviento sobre la chaqueta del traje.

—Puedes venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche—le ofreció ella—tengo roast beef, patatas fritas y salteado de verduras, hay de sobra.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces a las siete y media nos vemos allí—finalizó Ellie.

Él asintió.

Alec avanzó unos pasos pero luego retrocedió, Ellie seguía en pie bajo la lluvia. Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos luego—dijo trabado y luego siguió su trayectoria.

Ellie no salía de su asombro, parecía que después de todo Alec no era el hombre de hielo que había conocido y eso le alegraba.

Le despidió saludando con la mano.


End file.
